


Assumptions about Michelle Jones: Rudeness

by RedUmbrella89



Series: Who is Michelle Jones? [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, Character Study, F/M, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedUmbrella89/pseuds/RedUmbrella89
Summary: People think Michelle is rude. This is wrong. She tells the truth. In a time when people are either afraid of being honest because of negative backlash or they just downright lie to further their own agenda, Michelle believes that being honest is more important than ever.Her friends however did not share that view.





	Assumptions about Michelle Jones: Rudeness

**Author's Note:**

> This one has a bit more Peter - he has lines! I wanted to play a bit with the aftermath of Liz leaving.

People think Michelle is rude. This is wrong. She tells the truth. In a time when people are either afraid of being honest because of negative backlash or they just downright lie to further their own agenda, Michelle believes that being honest is more important than ever. 

So, she will point out that Flash picks on Peter because he's jealous of Peter's superior intelligence and she will tell Mr Harrington when American History conveniently ignores the use of slave labour and she will pose the question, that when one's father is an underground criminal selling dangerous weapons, did the family really not know? 

That last one didn't go down particularly well.

Liz had been gone for a month and her absence was felt within the decathlon team. Michelle, with Mr Harrington's - albeit limited - help was doing her best to take the captaincy helm. So far it had been going okay; the team had taken her new position well and - surprisingly - hadn't questioned the decision. Flash had made a remark or two but Michelle had shut him down easily.

This particular day though nothing Michelle did could grab the team's attention. The date for Adrian Toomes' trial had been announced the night before and therefore it was the main subject of conversation at Midtown that day. 

"Alright," Michelle interrupted, raising her voice to cut through all the noise. "You guys clearly aren't going to shut up about Toomes' trial so let's at least make the topic worthwhile. Question: is Adrian Toomes a criminal or man fighting the corrupt government system. Discuss."

"We're not a debate team," Abe said.

Michelle gave him a deadpan stare. "You're not a decathlon team right now either."

"The lady has a point," Abe replied, immediately turning back to the group.

Michelle zoned in and out of the ensuing debate, using the time to come up with extra hard questions for next practice. Michelle knew a lost cause when she saw one, there was no way they were going to get any practice done today. Toomes' trial, with it being Liz's dad, was far too interesting not to talk about.

"He was, is, a criminal," Michelle looked up at the emphatic statement from Sally. "Just because someone can justify their actions with a valid reason doesn't mean they're not a criminal. It's the whole 'is it a crime to steal a loaf of bread to feed your starving family' argument again. It is a crime but the reasoning behind it is valid." 

"So, by that argument, he is then both a criminal and a man fighting a corrupt government system," Michelle interjected. 

The room went quiet. Sally slowly nodded her head as she mulled over Michelle's words.

"Yes," she said eventually.

"I can't believe Liz never knew though," someone muttered.

"People who are in close proximity to a situation rarely see things with the objectivity of an outsider," Michelle said, before adding "they are blinded by love or indoctrine, or they just lie to themselves because it's easier to believe the facade than reveal the truth."

There was another silence. 

"MJ...are you saying that Liz might have known that her dad was a criminal and just ignored it?" Sally asked, her tone indicating that she was not impressed at the suggestion.

Michelle looked up to see all of the decathlon team looking at her. "It's a possibility," she said with a shrug. 

"No way, how could you even think that? "Sally asked, her voice turning hard.

Michelle cocked her head, ignoring everyone still staring at her. "I didn't say I thought that, it's just one of many possibilities." Michelle could tell everyone thought she'd made a faus pax, said something that shouldn't be uttered; it was unacceptable to ever question the integrity of a wronged party. But that thinking was so black and white. The world wasn't black and white, there was so much grey and purple and brown - just look at the bloody Accords. Michelle was just stating a fact. She wasn't questioning Liz's integrity and she felt really bad for how the older girls' life had been turned upside down. Michelle actually believed that Liz had been completely unaware of her father's activities but that didn't mean Michelle was going to believe she couldn't be wrong. 

Her friends however did not share that view.

"I don't believe that. Liz was the sweetest person ever," Sally said and she picked up her bag, evidently deciding that she was done for the day. The others followed suit.

Michelle watched as the decathlon team filed out, Flash casting her a disappointed glance and shake of the head. She couldn't tell if he was genuinely disappointed in her or just being a dick but she shot him a glare as he left. 

"I guess no one's going to stay to help -" the door shut and Michelle mumbled the last few words to herself. "...put the tables away."

Michelle sighed. Was it her this time or them? There were often times when Michelle wondered at the lack of critical thinking people applied, at least when it came to real life and society. The ability to look at a scenario or a story and see that there were usually several possible explanations. Michelle was self aware enough to know that her opinions were often swayed by her own feelings and experiences so she fought every day to make herself see at least one other perspective. Once, just once, it would be nice if someone else did the same, if only so she wouldn't be made to feel so callous when she gave her point of view. 

A sharp noise drew Michelle's attention. Peter was nearby stacking chairs. He was watching her out of the corner of his eye, no doubt wondering if she was alright. Michelle pulled her mind back to the present and grabbed some chairs.

"Thanks."

Peter shrugged. "No problem."

They continued in silence. Michelle didn't know what else to say. Peter had stayed to help and she had thanked him, there wasn't really an opening for much else. Michelle wasn't one for small talk, particularly around Peter who had the unique ability to make Michelle uncertain of herself. 

Still, Michelle really wanted to say something. Her other team mates clearly thought she was heartless - that was fine, Michelle was used to that - but she was't okay with Peter thinking that of her (not that she believed he thought about her much).

Summoning up all her courage Michelle broke the silence.

"I don't think she knew, by the way," she said over her shoulder, deliberately not looking at him. "About her dad."

Michelle imagined him looking at her, his soft brown eyes taking her in as her words settled.

"I didn't think you did," he replied. "You seem a pretty good judge of character."

Michelle glanced at him. If he had been looking at her he wasn't anymore, instead focusing on moving a table.

"Thanks Parker," she said.

Peter gave a small smile before picking up his backpack. The tables and chairs were all back in place so Michelle copied Peter, picking up her backpack and, feeling a little shy, she walked through the door he was holding for her. They headed towards the exit together, neither saying anything. It was an uncomfortable silence, a fact that caused an ache in Michelle's chest.

Peter didn't seem to be bothered by it. He was walking down the corridor, shoulders slumped, eyes trained on the floor. Michelle guessed he was thinking about Liz. She knew how much he'd liked her, he must be gutted she was gone. Michelle wanted to cheer him up somehow but cheering people up wasn't really her strong suit.

"I miss her too," she said abruptly. Peter looked up.

"What?"

At the confused look on his face, Michelle's stomach twisted horribly. Had she read him wrong? Maybe he wasn't thinking about Liz at all and she was making an ass of herself. Swallowing her panic she continued.

"Liz," she clarified. "I miss her too." 

There, she'd said it, she had made the attempt. Even if she had completely missed the mark, Michelle was proud of herself; she had laid the first brick of her bridge to Peter, she just hoped he wouldn't kick it back. 

She watched as Peter sighed and dropped his head. "Yeah," he said and Michelle heard the despondency in his voice. When he looked up again she saw the faraway look in his eyes. "It sucks that she had to leave, she didn't deserve that."

He looked really downhearted. Michelle again felt the urge to help, to say the right thing that would make him feel better. 

"Life's a bitch," she said with a shrug. 

To her surprise and delight Peter laughed. It was a bark, a sudden burst of amusement. She doubted that Peter had expected her of all people to make him laugh. Knowing that she was the one to do it made Michelle's chest flood with warmth. Still smiling, he looked at her and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, yeah it is."

They reached the exit and this time Michelle held the door for Peter. As he headed towards the train station Peter turned and smiled at her. "Bye, MJ."

"Bye," she responded flatly. Michelle's heart was hammering as she watched him walk away. As she headed home a smile bloomed on her face - she had made him laugh, she had been on the receiving end of one of his smiles and, most importantly to Michelle, he had called her MJ.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea that has been discussed in interviews of how Peter is the only person Michelle is softer around and Peter thinks MJ is funny - he said so in Far From Home! - so I thought it'd be fun to see an example of her making him laugh.


End file.
